


One Beautiful Moment

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Half-Vampires, Incubi, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Matthew and Tarrick's history together is one of violence, sex, treachery, lust, and hope in the midst of war. Tarrick's rebel incubi have formed an alliance with the vampires to take down the Incubus High King, Malarath. Matthew is still convinced Tarrick does love him and won't give up trying to make him admit it, so during the relative calm before the coming storm, he gives it his best shot.
Relationships: Matthew/Tarrick, Matthew/Tarrick/Devak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	One Beautiful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binge-read and loved the first three books of this series, and I would've been okay with where it was left, if only Matthew and Tarrick had been allowed their moment. Their relationship grabbed me like no other I've read in a long time, and I had to give them that moment, whether the fourth book ever comes or not.

Tarrick had made a point of spending a lot of time on patrol and planning strategy with Bryson, the Vampire Warlord. Since they’d made a pact between Bryson’s vampires and Tarrick’s rebel incubi, they’d set up night patrols and combat training groups to consist of one incubus, one hunter, and one vampire. They had to learn to work together, after all, if they wanted to win the coming war against Malarath, the incubus High King.Malarath was possibly the most powerful creature alive and plenty of incubi were still loyal to him, including Tarrick’s eldest son.

It pained him deeply that he’d be going against him in the coming battle—he’d lost so many children already to this four-thousand-year war between vampires and incubi. With Matthew in his Blood Prince incubus form, he had hopes that Malarath could be taken out in a surgical strike, but they couldn’t take any chances. 

Matthew and Tarrick didn’t need much practice working together, but it was something they both enjoyed and tonight they’d spent the last six hours on duty together with Silva, one of Matthew’s favorite hunters. He was in a very good mood.

“God damn, that was fun. I almost forgot how much I like Silva,” Matthew grinned, tossing Tarrick a rare piece of candy Silva had saved for them.

”You still swear too much.”

“No, I fucking don’t. I swear the exact right amount, and you fucking love that about me.”

Tarrick raised an eyebrow and popped the candy in his mouth.

‘I don’t care that you can’t say it, you know. Devak says you can’t say it because it’s true,” Matthew commented nonchalantly as he and Tarrick made their way back into the quarters the three of them shared in the vampire bunker.

 _Devak_. Matthew’s recently-resurrected protector, worshipper, lover, and one of the most powerful beings on several worlds. A prickle of something swept over Tarrick’s skin. He wanted to call it annoyance, but knew it was most likely envy. Matthew was a godling and Devak was his archangel. What could an Incubus Warlord offer Matthew compared to that, especially considering their history?

“Can’t say what?”

Tarrick’s face displayed no emotion as he pretended not to understand what Matthew was talking about, but Matthew knew the passive expression was a lie. He’d seen the cracks in the nearly unbreakable facade, and this was one of them.

“That you love me. It’s all right. Whether you say the words or not, I know you feel them. And, you’ve been avoiding being anywhere near Devak and me when we’re having sex, which is not very incubus-y of you. You should be feeding off us like crazy. You’re jealous.”

Tarrick sighed heavily, leaning back against the cavern wall, his handsome face displaying almost none of the weariness and strain of the last two weeks since they’d fled to Bryson’s vampire stronghold.

“Matthew, stop. It’s not that simple. I cannot allow myself to love someone who can never be one hundred percent mine. You love me, but you love Devak, too, and you know I’m not the sharing type. I can watch you fuck a thousand people and enjoy every second of it, but to _love_ someone I can’t completely possess because he also loves someone else is just...I can’t.”

“What if you looked at this from a different perspective? What if it wasn't you and Devak sharing me? What if it was you and me sharing Devak?"

Matthew really thought he might have Tarrick there, and he smiled. Sharing Kyle, the kid from the club, was one of the most erotic things he’d ever done. Tarrick was a naturally dominant, commanding personality, but watching him go full Dom that night was so hot, it was burned into his memory. And, there was a good chance Devak might be into it on a long-term basis, both sexually and emotionally.

Tarrick was quiet for a moment, thinking, but then shook his head.

“I—I can’t. Your feelings for him are too strong and he still doesn’t like me.”

“He likes you just fine since you pulled me off that sacrificial rock and saved my vampire ass from Malarath. And, come on...you can’t _allow_ yourself to love me? Such bullshit. I know you’re a thousand years old and you have a thousand times more self-discipline than I will ever have, if I even last that long. But, you’ve risked your life for me more than once. You straight-up defied your King and I know it’s not all because I was right about Malarath being a shitty ruler. You think you hide it, but I can feel your desire whenever you’re anywhere close to me. Your pheromones aren’t as subtle as you think.”

Tarrick grabbed Matthew’s wrists and whirled him around, slamming him into the rock wall and pinning his cheek and chest tightly against it. The deep, sexy voice penetrated into his whole being as it whispered against his ear.

“Mm. Desire, yes. I don’t deny that I desire you, my Blood Prince. Constantly. Every time I smell you, every time I feel your presence, I want to feed on your sexual energy, your pleasure. I want to do things to you that you can’t even imagine. I want to make you want me so badly you’ll come if I so much as look at you. I want to see you wrecked and in pieces under me. But, that’s not really love, is it?”

“It’s close enough for now. I’ll take it,” Matthew whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back on Tarrick’s shoulder.

He could feel the muscle rippling where his head rested. But, he was stronger in his human form than Tarrick was in his, and could’ve easily broken the hold on his wrists. He liked it. Liked the control, the mental hold the incubus had over him. It was the opposite of Devak's submissive worship. God help him, Devil help him, whoever--he wanted more, and Tarrick knew it. They both wanted more.

“Be careful what you wish for, young one. It’s not an easy thing to be loved by a thousand-year-old incubus warrior who’s accustomed to getting his way.”

“I’ll take my chances. I can take whatever you dish out.”

The Incubus Warlord’s golden sexual tendrils wove into Matthew and he sent his own to meet them. The hard bulge between Tarrick’s thighs shoved against him, and the hold reached into his mind, teasing. It was warm, wanting, pulling Matthew towards him, but not forcing him.

“I promised I would never again do anything against your will or influence you to want something I knew you didn’t want, and I’ll never break that promise. But, I can show you things you didn’t even know you wanted,” he smiled wickedly, biting Matthew’s ear.

“Then, show me, Master.”

 _Fuck_.

He couldn’t believe he said that—called him Master. He was no longer a slave and never would be again. Not to Tarrick, not to anyone. But, his fangs shot out as his need grew. He needed to sink them into that perfect neck and taste the intoxicating blood of a powerful, thousand-year-old incubus again. An incubus who did love him, even though he couldn’t bring himself to say it. His cock was so hard, it pushed against the wall painfully from Tarrick’s weight jamming him into it.

“Put those fangs away, boy, until I tell you they can come out.”

Ah, shit. A wave of pleasure rolled over him and he damn near came from that alone, and Tarrick wasn’t even working at it. He retracted his fangs.

Tarrick released Matthew’s wrists and strode to the bed, sitting down. Their room wasn’t exactly luxurious, but it was nice enough for being in an underground bunker. They had power, water, and a soft bed plenty big enough for three. Tarrick rolled up his sleeves and leaned back on the thick fur comforter.

“Undress for me,” he ordered.

Matthew had finally accepted that his incubus half wasn’t one damn bit shy about undressing in front of anyone. Hell, he’d had sex in front of more people than he could count, and he truly loved the way Tarrick and Devak reacted to his naked body. Devak wanted to fall to his knees and worship it, and Tarrick...well, he didn’t know what the incubus intended to do to it right this moment, but he sure as shit wanted to find out. Tarrick’s eyes flashed from their normal bright blue to purple as they raked up and down his torso.

Matthew slowly pulled his t-shirt off over his head, making sure to stretch and tighten his abs and pecs as he went. He let it drop to the floor, a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth as Tarrick’s bulge grew more prominent. God, that cock...of course it was big. That was the only size that could match his presence.

His hands dropped down to his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it slowly through the loops as their eyes locked together.

“Give it to me.”

Tarrick’s tone made it clear it was not a request. He handed the incubus his leather belt and watched as he doubled it over and slapped the folded end into his other hand, testing it. It made a sharp, cracking sound and Matthew froze, his cock surging with a spurt of pre-cum moistening the inside of his jeans.

Now he knew exactly what Tarrick intended and couldn’t believe his body had reacted this way. He’d been tortured and punished many times, even beaten nearly to death once by Tarrick himself. The last thing he’d ever thought he’d want was to be hit with a belt, even if he healed so fast now that it couldn’t do any real harm. He double-checked to be sure there was no hold on his emotions. There wasn’t. It was all his own desire and Tarrick smiled ever-so-slightly, cupping the gigantic bulge in his tactical pants.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” he inquired gently, tilting his head slightly to the side as he rubbed himself through his pants.

“No, you didn’t,” Matthew said, and stopped just short of adding “Master.”

He really wished Tarrick was wearing the leather gloves he’d worn the night they’d taken Kyle. Those were incredibly sexy.

He unbuttoned the jeans and slowly unzipped them, listening to every metallic ‘click’ the zipper made on its way down. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which wasn’t unusual these days. He opened the jeans, pushing them down low enough for his cock to spring out in front of him, hard and leaking. Another wave of pleasure made him moan from the way Tarrick licked his lips when he saw it.

The wave just kept building until it completely engulfed him. His body spasmed and he shot cum into the air, ribbons of it landing on the floor between them. He staggered backwards a step.

“Oh, Matthew...we haven’t even started yet. Are you all right?”

All right? Fuck, yeah, he was all right.

“Never better,” he smiled, stepping out of his jeans.

“I’ll never try to force you to kneel again, either. I’m sure I couldn’t now, anyway. You’re too strong. But, it would give me great pleasure to see you on your knees between my boots,” Tarrick said, gesturing at the floor between his legs.

With only a moment’s hesitation, he dropped to his knees and the emotion that rolled off of Tarrick was overwhelming. Lust, possessiveness, passion, even softness.

When Tarrick nodded, he undid the tac pants, then reached in and pulled out the massive, dripping cock, and Tarrick moaned as his head snapped back. Matthew knew from experience he couldn’t take the whole thing without gagging, but damn...he wanted to try. He licked the underside, tongue pushing hard on the big, pulsing vein from base to crown, and was rewarded with a deep, low moan from the incubus.

He sucked in the head and half the shaft and set to work. The sweet, tangy incubus pre-cum mixed with his own saliva made such a tantalizing, slick mess that he was hard again almost immediately. The thought of tasting and swallowing all that sweet incubus cum sent shivers down his spine. Tarrick’s hips bucked up, driving him deeper into Matthew’s mouth, and he swelled even more as he neared climax. Just as it seemed he would, he grabbed Matthew’s hair, pulling him off.

“Enough. Stop.”

Tarrick stood up and, with some effort, stuffed his massive erection back inside his pants.

“What? Why?” Matthew asked, utterly confused.

Tarrick caressed his cheek and ran a finger along his jaw, then pulled him to his feet. The scent of incubus blood pulsing so close to his mouth made him light-headed, and when Tarrick kissed him, he damn near passed out. It was the deepest, most possessive, passionate kiss he’d ever experienced, and if he’d needed to breathe, he wouldn’t have been able to.

Fuck. He was a hopeless, horny wreck of a half-vampire in love with a sex demon. He was putty in Tarrick’s hands.

“On the bed, same position.”

He crawled onto the bed, knelt, and rested his palms on his thighs. God, he was hard and every muscle fiber was taut like he was about to pull apart. He had to make a real effort to prevent his eyes from turning red and keep his fangs retracted. Hot breath tickled his neck as Tarrick softly bit him, one arm wrapping around his chest.

Then, he felt the belt. The leather strip trailed softly down his backbone and stopped just short of the crack of his ass, then back up to his neck. The arm around his shoulder dropped lower and a hand gripped his erection, stroking slowly and smoothly until a few drops of pre-cum leaked from the tip again.

Oh, God...the smell of the leather, the tingle of it as it slid against the skin of his spine, the promise of so much more. 

“Do you want this, Matthew? I need to hear it from your lips. No uncertainty. You have to trust me.”

Want it? He’d never wanted anything more in his life.

“Yes. I want it. I trust you.”

 _Crack_.

The belt snapped across his shoulders hard enough to sting and make his skin tingle and burn. He reached out to Tarrick with his half-incubus hold.

 _Crack_.

 _Crack_.

_Crack._

Each blow harder than the last and Tarrick’s hold met his, warm and wanting. Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw Tarrick was undressing. After he’d removed his pants, Matthew reached behind him and tried to grab Tarrick’s cock, but a hand twisted his wrist away.

“Eyes front, young one. I’ll let you touch me when I’m ready.”

 _Crack_.

This time, it came across the middle of his back. This one stung a lot and he was sure it made a deep red welt, even if it would be healing already. Tarrick’s hand gently rubbed across it, comforting and at the same time reminding him he’d put it there. At the same moment, it felt like another hand was reaching around his hip, sliding across his skin, but Tarrick was still holding the belt in his other hand.

Oh, _Oh, God_...it was his tail. He was in partial incubus form now, and his tail coiled sensuously around Matthew’s cock, spiraling up from base to tip. Matthew watched as his pre-cum dripped down the coils, his breath stuttering at the sight of his dick so utterly under Tarrick's control. His tail was like a third hand, and he was deliciously skilled with it. 

_Crack_.

The tail was squeezing him, sliding up and down his hypersensitive erection, the incubus gel making it all so wet and silky-smooth. The combination of the sting from the belt and the ecstasy of the tail-job was too much, and he felt his muscles convulse in the beginning of another orgasm. 

_Crack_.

One more blow landed across his shoulders as the wave of overwhelming pleasure ripped through him. 

“Oh, _fuck_...Tarrick...”

This time it really did hurt, at least briefly, just as he shot cum all over the bed and collapsed forward. He was barely aware of Tarrick’s naked body on top of him, enveloping him, turning his head sideways to kiss him.

But, he hardly had time to catch his breath before he was manhandled onto his back, his cock still contracting and emptying the last drops onto his belly. His muscles twitched again and he opened his eyes to see Tarrick standing in front of him between his spread legs. He’d partially transformed into his incubus body and he was breathtaking.

He’d grown a few inches taller, putting him well over six-and-a-half feet, and allowed his battle scars to show, an intimate gesture for him. The broad, muscular chest was criss-crossed with them and they were beautiful—the reminders of the life of an incubus warrior. His horns were out, curling back over his head, their purple color matching his eyes and contrasting perfectly with his sandy blond hair. His wings were out, partially extended, making him appear even bigger. And his cock...well, it was massive and so hard it stuck straight out in front of him. His tail had wrapped around between his thighs and the tip coiled around it, as if his tail were attempting to keep his cock under control. Matthew chuckled.

“You are so goddam beautiful and terrifying. If I’d never seen you like this before, I’d be shitting myself and having an orgasm at the same time.”

“Mm. You say the most romantic things, my Blood Prince. I’m happy to say you only did one of those. But, I’m not through with you yet.”

He leaned over and his mouth locked on Matthew’s, and if Matthew had any doubts about who was in control right now, that kiss wiped them away. He was helpless in the face of Tarrick’s power. But, it was the power of who he was, not from his incubus hold. He’d been careful not to use it, careful to be certain Matthew was making his own choices without any of his influence. Matthew’s eyes drifted closed, and he let the feeling wash over him.

“Matthew, look at me.”

His eyes popped open as a slick hand took hold of his balls.

“From the moment I first saw you when you tried to feed from me, trapped like an animal and expecting to die, I knew you were different. Special. But, I had no idea how different or special you really are.”

The hand continued to squeeze and stroke his balls, rubbing along his perineum and making his back arch in pleasure as he listened to Tarrick’s voice. God, he loved that voice.

“You always did take my breath away and now more than ever. Human, vampire, incubus—it doesn’t matter which form. You’re the most beautiful, the strongest, the best creature I’ve ever known.”

One finger pressed against Matthew’s sphincter and rubbed gently around it, then inside, finding his prostate. Little stars flashed and flared behind his eyelids. Suddenly, his cock was engulfed in wet heat, and he realized it was buried in Tarrick’s mouth. He nearly screamed in pleasure, because Tarrick’s mouth was every bit as skilled as his tail. His tongue was circling his crown and rubbing his slit, and he nearly came apart. 

He’d never in his dreams believed Tarrick would suck his cock. It just wasn’t in his nature, but here he was with Matthew’s cock pushing into the back of his throat, about to explode.

 _“Oh, God...Tarrick._..what...is this...is this your way of telling me you love me?”

He was squirming and twisting under that gaze and what just one finger and a tongue were doing to him. Tarrick pulled off him with a _pop_ and smiled, but didn’t answer the question.

“I won’t penetrate you with my cock unless you ask. But, I have every intention of taking everything else I want from you. Feeding from you is like feeding from the sun. There’s no one else like you.”

Matthew hadn’t let anyone penetrate him since the night Malarath had publicly raped him. He’d left him to die chained to that rock, but he hadn’t counted on his greatest general defying him to save a half-vampire/half-incubus abomination. The memory of Tarrick breaking his chains, picking him up and carrying him away from that rock was something he’d never forget, even if he lived forever. As he looked up at Tarrick, he wanted it to be now, for the first time since that night. 

Tarrick let a little of his hold enfold Matthew, tender and inviting, and extended his neck, leaning closer.

“Now, my Blood Prince.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He growled and in a second, his eyes glowed red and his fangs buried in Tarrick’s neck. He sucked on the jugular vein, drinking in the sweetest, most enticing blood he’d ever tasted. He felt like the god he was supposed to be. The power of that blood was orgasmic, and the energy of his pleasure radiated from him so strongly, it would’ve looked like the sun if it had been visible. He pulled his mouth away from feeding long enough to speak before going back to it, and blood dripped from Tarrick’s neck.

“Oh, Sweet Jesus. _Fuck me._ I want you inside me when I come.”

Tarrick didn’t need to be told twice, either. With Matthew still drinking from him, he pushed the head of his incubus cock into him, and light exploded behind his eyes. It took everything he had to hold back his orgasm as he began to move, dragging his cock against his Prince’s prostate. It sent endless waves of pleasure through both of them. His tail curled around Matthew’s balls and dick, moving in time to his thrusts.

It was more than Matthew could handle. He tried to make it last, but within a couple of minutes, his body was wracked with the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. A moan tore from him that was so deep, it sounded more like his vampire growl and cum fountained all over both their chests. Blood ran from the incubus’ neck where the fangs had torn him and pooled between them on Matthew’s chest.

Tarrick couldn’t fight it anymore. With a roar, he let his orgasm overwhelm him and his hips pumped into Matthew like it was the end of the world. If it had been, he would’ve died happy in this final act of worship, filling his Prince with his rich, thick, incubus semen. It seemed to last for minutes instead of seconds, and when it was over, he collapsed on top of Matthew, both their torsos covered in blood and cum.

Of course, there was blood. _Blood Prince_ , he reminded himself. Matthew was the half-vampire, half-incubus child of gods. Nothing like him had ever existed, and fate had brought them together. He couldn’t take his eyes off Matthew’s chiseled features, his silver eyes, and his dark hair wild and matted to his forehead with sweat.

It took awhile for him to soften enough to slide out, and they just lay there together, panting. Of course, Matthew didn’t need to breathe, but it felt good to fill his lungs with Tarrick’s scent. The incubus finally rolled off onto his back and slowly returned to his human form.

When Matthew opened his eyes and looked around the room, there was Devak leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smiling.

“How the fuck long have you been standing there?” Matthew demanded, laughing.

“Oh, pretty much since Tarrick told you to trust him. But, even if I hadn’t been, you two were broadcasting enough sexual energy to feed every incubus in this bunker for days.”

Tarrick grinned from ear to ear and Matthew just shook his head. He would’ve blushed if he weren’t vampire.

“Perfect. I guess if everyone didn’t already know, they do now.”

“They probably know two states over,” Devak chuckled, and walked to the bed.

He undressed and knelt between them, pressing a hand on each of their chests, ignoring the drying blood and cum.

“And, if they don’t, we could try again after you’ve recovered a bit. In the meantime, I’d be very happy to clean you both up,” Devak smirked wickedly, licking his lips as his hands trailed down to rest on their spent cocks.

Tarrick closed his eyes, a resigned smile on his face. 

“All right. You win. What else could I call this but love?”


End file.
